


First Snowfall

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [28]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, for like one sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: There used to be a saying in Korea: "If you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom between you."- Park MooJong, The Korean Times.Minho knows he already loves Jisung, but why not spend the first snow together anyways?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday afternoon we had the first snowfall of the year. I tried telling myself not to go write yet another sappy oneshot after getting back from a short evening walk, but here we are anyways.

Minho’s thinking about it.

Like, _really_ thinking about it.

He’s even wearing his shoes already and has made sure to put on his puffiest jacket and wear his fluffiest scarf. He even has his thumb hoovering above the call button. 

The numbers tucked away in the corner of his screen tell him that it’s eight minutes past eleven and that it’s fifty-two minutes until it will be Sunday. This all means that he’s confident that him calling wouldn’t interfere with the younger’s sleep schedule – he barely has one – and that they can do whatever they want without it having a negative impact on their functioning the next day. 

He looks outside again and sees that the snowflakes falling from the sky are turning bigger by the minute, now merely floating down instead of falling to earth carelessly. It’s a beautiful sight, one that never fails to amaze Minho.

It brings back memories of sleepovers at his grandparents when he was still very little, endless rural fields full of untouched snow and nothing to disrupt him in his snowy adventures. It also reminds him of how his grandpa would go out of his way to make Minho the biggest hill made out of snow for him to sled down off, paired with his grandma’s heartfelt laughter whenever little Minho would lose control near the end and crash-land into the cold, powdery substance. Minho would laugh the hardest of them all.

That’s just one of his very fond memories but probably the one that makes him so giddy and excited when the first snow comes. It makes him feel like a child again and he can almost taste the disgustingly sweet hot choco with too many mini-marshmallows his mom used to make.

And maybe he has gotten way sappier than before but he really wants to make another special memory out of this. The first snow of the year always is, his brain provides, why not make it one of _the ones_ to remember for years to come?

He says fuck it and presses the big green button.

When Minho opens the big glass door to the outside, he's hit with frosty cold air. He is smart enough to slow down a little as he shuffles down the slippery steps leading up the to main entrance of the dorm-building. He knows how slippery they are; he has seen enough people almost crack their head open in the three years Minho has been here.

But as soon as he is safely on the ground, he can’t resist hopping to the middle of the square that connects all four of the dorm buildings together. 

Then he just stands there and admires.

There isn’t much but enough to cover everything in a fairly decent layer of white, from the ground all the way to the trees and he feels like he has stepped into a different reality, one that is a lot more careless and where time seems to stand still. It brings the same feeling he always had when standing in those endless snowy fields despite the infrastructure around him.

Minho gazes up and watches the snow float down around one of the few streetlights. It enables him to see just how big the snowflakes are and like he’s in some cliché movie, he hold out his hand and lets them melt in his palm.

He knows he’s smiling and he feels a rush of pure, unfiltered happiness, but then the back of his head gets hit by something cold and he feels frozen particles landing between his neck and his scarf. He spins around slowly with a sigh and isn’t surprised to see a big grin and even bigger cheeks a mere four or so steps from him.

The boy’s even more wrapped up than Minho; an even puffier jacket, not one but _two_ scarfs he’s now pulling up to his nose, a pair of gloves – why hadn’t Minho thought of that? - and a grey beanie pulled all the way down to his ears. It’s very endearing, especially the big round glasses. 

‘’Got you,’’ Jisung happily chuckles, voice a little muffled, ‘’You’re already falling behind,’’

Seems like that marks the end of Minho’s peace. However, he can’t find himself to be upset about it. It’s impossible to get upset when Jisung has joined him in his glee-filled bubble.

‘’You’re standing way to close to get some credit for that throw,’’ Minho retorts, already crouching down to scoop up some snow himself. It’s cold to his bare fingers and he already knows they are going to be freezing off but he still spends more than enough time on making the perfect snowball before turning back to the younger.

The younger shrugs and almost cackles until he notices the snowball in Minho’s hand, the latter already pulling his arm back to throw. Now Minho cackles because Jisung’s eyes grow incredibly big and makes a panicked noise but fails to evade when Minho throws. 

It lands a little off but hits the younger anyways and there’s a high-pitched yelp. 

‘’That was right in my face, asshole!,’’ Jisung screeches as he pulls the scarfs down a little, spluttering in an overdramatic manner which makes it look worse than it is.

Minho merely laughs and contemplates getting another clean hit in until Jisung glares at him. The intensity gets lost with the pout and the scrunched-up nose, a thing that’s very Jisung.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ the older snorts as he wipes some tears out of his eyes, ‘’I meant to aim a little lower,’’

Jisung huffs some more and clearly calls Minho a liar under his breath but seems to forgive him anyways, ‘’Truce?,’’ 

Minho is a bit surprised that he isn’t going to face Jisung’s wrath but he plays it off as Jisung’s competitiveness mellowing out due to the softness of the world around them right now.

‘’Sure, truce,’’ he replies, ‘’But I still win,’’

The last part is mumbled to himself because he isn’t sure if he wants to rile Jisung up. The younger doesn’t seem to have heard it and busies himself with wiping the snow from his hair.

Minho takes that moment to turn around and crouch down, pressing a half-frozen hand into some perfectly untouched snow to leave a handprint. It makes him miss his cats who are back home with his parents and the way they leave these adorable tiny pawprints when they decide to go out into the snow.

Soonie can’t be bothered about anything at all when it doesn’t include sleeping and Dori is just getting over his shock of the world drastically changing when it snows. It is Doongie who always says fuck it and just goes wherever, trudging through the snow like it’s not even there at all. 

Minho smiles but right when he’s standing back up, a weight crashes on his back and he can barely reach back to keep Jisung from falling back down before a rather big handful of snow gets pushed into his face.

It comes with loud, satisfied laughing that warms his heart but Minho’s more occupied with freeing his face. He finally does after a couple of seconds and doesn’t hesitate to use his little advantage on strength to manipulate Jisung off his back. The boy yelps and ends up strangely hanging off of Minho’s side, holding on for dear life like Minho’s not more than capable from keeping him from falling.

Minho really should’ve known not to trust the younger. They’ve been dating for how long now? A little over a year? Which isn’t that long but at least long enough for Minho to know that Jisung will forgo any honesty for the sake of getting back at Minho.

Jisung’s clinging onto his arms like he’s actually afraid Minho will drop him into the snow-covered bushes the older has waddled to. It is tempting but he doesn’t want to accidently hurt the younger so what he does is lower the younger to the ground next to them gently. Jisung’s still holding onto him however and therefor ends up on his back with Minho kneeling between his legs and his hands planted into the snow next to his head.

‘’Hyung,’’ Jisung whines as he wiggles, ‘’The snow is cold. Get off,’’

‘’Hannie,’’ Minho whines back just as bad, mocking the younger, ‘’You are the one clinging to me. I literally can’t get off even if I wanted,’’

The younger doesn’t seem to listen and keeps squirming around. In any other circumstance – if they were on either of their beds, for example - Minho would’ve perceived it all in a way less innocent way, but Jisung giggling and complaining about the snow at the same time stops him from going there.

It still lingers a little though and he can’t help but dip down to kiss the younger. The latter gasps at the suddenness and Minho gladly slips a tongue inside.

Minho can clearly taste coffee and reminds him to scold the younger later for consuming caffeine this late. But that can come later and instead he focusses on the fingers travelling up to his hair and the way Jisung arches up into him when Minho sneaks and arm between the small of his back and the ground.

The cold around them seems to disappear for a little and all Minho feels is this steady warming up of his body, starting in his veins and rushing to his head. It’s nice, very nice, but it doesn’t last too long when Jisung suddenly whines into his mouth – okay, maybe that makes the warmth a flash of burning hot instead for a second - and gently pushes Minho back.

‘’As much as I love this,’’ Jisung almost pants into his face with a silly little smile, ‘’The snow under me is melting and my jacket isn’t waterproof, thus soaking my back,’’

To bring home his point, Jisung’s body shivers a single time and it’s only then that Minho realises that making out right outside their dorms, on the ground, in the snow, isn’t quite ideal. His own jeans around his knees are also pretty wet and his fingers are definitely numb now. It’s almost enough to make him flush from embarrassment but it fades away when Jisung chuckles happily and leans up to peck the older’s cheek before pushing Minho up.

He helps Jisung to his feet as well and spends some time manhandling the boy around and swatting the snow from his clothes while Jisung hums an unfamiliar melody. Probably one of the songs he’s working on.

‘’Thank you!,’’ Jisung beams when Minho announces he’s done and the older’s stomach erupts with joyful butterflies. 

‘’Aren’t your hands cold hyung?,’’ Jisung follows up, eyes now focussed on Minho’s hands and pouting again as he takes off his own gloves.

Minho shrugs and tries not to be too obvious about how badly his hands are freezing, ‘’A little. It’s not that bad,’’

Jisung clearly sees right through him and reaches out for his hands without a single word. The younger flinches when his own toasty hands come into contact with Minho’s cold ones but he doesn’t hesitate to cup Minho’s hands in his own before bringing them up to blow warm air on them. It feels very nice and Minho gets lost in the warmth for a little until he notices how Jisung’s frowning, muttering to himself as he tries his best to get Minho’s hands back to a reasonable temperature.

It’s terribly endearing and it’s one of those moments that make Minho realise just how gone he is.

They end up waddling back to Minho’s place shortly after that, Jisung’s chest plastered against his back and both of their hands in the pockets of Minho’s jacket. It makes it difficult to get some speed but they are both chuckling and giggling as the waddle around the brightly lit hallways like two stuck-together penguins. Even as they go up the stairs all the way to the third floor Jisung refuses to let go which means Minho ends up basically dragging the boy up after him.

After way too long they finally step inside Minho’s dorm – the guy he shares with is away for the weekend – and only after promising they can watch whatever movie Jisung wants does the younger let him go. 

They take turns taking a shower and Minho’s already sitting on the couch with a blanket and two cups of green tea steaming on the dingy side-table when Jisung comes hopping in.

He’s wearing one of his own sweatpants that permanently reside in Minho’s closet but has thrown on the first hoodie he could find, probably, because Minho knows the one he’s wearing was hanging over the back of the chair at his desk. He wore that one yesterday and wasn’t quite sure whether it needed to be washed yet.

Seems like not throwing it in the hamper was a good move because Jisung’s eyes are sparkling and there’s a dopy smile as he . It would be unsettling only if he didn’t know how genuinely happy and comfortable it makes Jisung to be wearing something that smells like the older.

Because suddenly Jisung’s eyes zone in on what Minho’s wearing.

‘’Hold up, is that mine?,’’ the younger comments as he basically throws himself in Minho’s lap, even going as far as pulling the little label out from the back, ‘’That’s _definitely_ mine. I thought I had lost it. How did it end up with you? I’ve worn it only once after buying before it went missing,’’

‘’I found it,’’ Minho shrugs before moving Jisung around until it’s more comfortable, ‘’And then finders keepers,’’

Jisung seems to catch on and the confused wide eyes narrow and he knowingly grins as he plays around with the drawstrings of the hoodie in question, ‘’Hyung, that thing hadn’t left my bedroom, ever. And I specifically remember putting it back in my closet after the first wash,’’

‘’Yeah, I found it there,’’ the older replies and then repeats, ‘’Finders keepers,’’

‘’You are such a child,’’ Jisung sighs, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly anyways when he snuggles closer and burying his head in the crook of Minho’s neck. His lips graze the older’s skin but he’s used to it by now and doesn’t even flinch.

Minho laughs at the hypocrisy, ‘’Says the one who steals my hoodies all the damn time. It was merely payback,’’ 

‘’At least I take your old, worn-out ones,’’ the younger mumbles before turning around in Minho’s lap and leaning back.

They fall into a very comfortable silence after that and Minho finds himself enjoying the movie Jisung has picked out despite it being the fifth time they are watching it. Minho himself isn’t usually all that much into Studio Ghibli but he enjoys the way Jisung whispers along with the dialog and even makes tiny hand motions that are perfectly timed and in sync with the main character. 

At some point it ends and they seamlessly transition to Arrietty. It’s Minho’s favourite if he had to pick so he pays a little more attention to the tv this time instead of running his fingers through Jisung hair or on the skin on his hip under his hoodie. 

‘’Hey Minho?,’’ Jisung softly mumbles halfway through, clearly on the verge of falling asleep according to his tone of voice.

The older hums to let him know he’s listening but doesn’t take his eyes away from the screen. 

‘’If the snow is still there tomorrow, lets get everyone together to try and make a hill to sled down from,’’ 

Minho’s a little startled at that when he once again thinks about his grandpa, wondering if Jisung has the strange ability to look inside his head, but he’ll just have to chalk it up to the believe that they are soulmates like what Jisung promotes them to be. He’s starting to believe the same.

‘’Of course. I would love that,’’

Jisung smiles up at him sweetly and pushes himself up to give him a quick kiss before settling down again. 

It’s not long after that that he hears the younger’s breathing slow down and he can’t help but hug the boy a little tighter.

‘’Sweet dreams Hannie,’’

The snow is mostly gone the next morning - just a mess of muddied slush and totally useless - and has totally disappeared in the afternoon. It’s raining as well and the previous evening seems far away now. It almost makes Minho sad but Jisung’s cuddled into his side in bed after a short nap, buried underneath the blanket and feet tucked away between Minho’s calves so he can’t find himself to lament the loss for now.

There’s still enough of winter left for him to allow himself to hope for more snow anyways, so he promises a sulky Jisung that there will be another moment to build a sledding hill. If not this winter, maybe the next. Or the one after that, maybe the following one and so on. The notion of years to follow brings his mind down a spiral. 

It makes him see himself and Jisung as his own parents, playing around in the snow with an adorable little boy or girl, all of them smiling and laughing, Jisung chasing around the little child and both crash-landing into Minho after slipping, then there’s hot choco and the three of them bunched up together in a fuzzy blanket on their couch, Jisung and Minho watching the child fall asleep between them and sharing soft happy smiles…

He knows that it’s far too soon to be thinking – wishing? – things like that, but he can see it so clearly that it takes no effort at all. It just comes to him and he knows that he has already made up his mind without ever really thinking about it. 

‘’I’ll keep you to that promise hyung,’’ Jisung replies with a huff, bringing Minho out of the world he had created in his head, ‘’So don’t you dare breaking it,’’

It’s all playful banter but Minho understands that Jisung’s thoughts are on the same track when he lightly scratches at the engraving of the ring on Minho’s index-finger. 

‘’I wouldn’t dare to Hannie,’’

Minho’s thinking about it.

Like, _really_ thinking about it.

And he thinks he really wants to spend every first-snows for the rest of his life with Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> I will really return with the angst in the next one.
> 
> oh also, I do read every comment you guys leave on my works and I'm sorry I suck at replying. I either forget or am to lazy and put it off, which results in me forgetting anyways. But I wanted to let you guys now that comments make me feel really happy and I appreciate every single one!


End file.
